


Awaken slowly

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: There's really not that much that needs to be said. After a night together, Mathew needs to convince Arthur that his misconception that it was just lust is the true misconception.





	Awaken slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: There's really not that much that needs to be said. After a "drunken" night together, Mathew needs to convince Arthur it was actually quite the opposite.

*Arthur/England's POV*  
He truly didn't think Canada would want him so he gave in when the blond was flirting with him and went along with it and now feels guilty. After all, he knows better than to take drunken flirtations as serious. Being drunk is not truly consent. Enough years around France have taught him that much.

*3rd person POV*  
Here is the twist in this story though, for truly Canada was not drunk and knows when he does get to be too hammered as to lose his wits. He was raised by France for a few years, after all.

*Mathew/Canada's POV*  
Violet eyes blinked open as the door shut quietly behind the blond green-eyed man.  
Oh bother... now he was going to have to chase the bumbling idiot again. Why couldn't he pick up on how Mathew had been flirting back at the other's subtle longing for him for the past year? He thought he'd have to hit him over the head with his intentions. Hell, he'd taken the man to bed and he still didn't believe Mathew wanted him back! Well, maybe he shouldn't have pretended to be drunk to get the other to lower their own insecurities. Maybe that had actually enhanced them…whoops.  
Mathew grumbled under his breath and, rather ungracefully, got out of bed. Guess it was time to locate his clothes and go be even blunter to the Black Sheep of Europe until he finally got it. Good lord.

*Before* *Arthur's POV*  
"Please awaken slowly, Matthew, for I do not want to be here when you do," Arthur half-thought, half-whispered, voice rough and barely there and mainly just his mouthing the words, his hand on the doorknob as he chances one last look back at the rustled twisted bed sheets and the other man seen still sleeping underneath them. "Goodbye, and… I'm sorry," Arthur breathed out again, and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?


End file.
